In the case of vehicles having multiple drive axles, in particular in the case of hybrid vehicles that are driven in a serial manner or fully electrically driven vehicles, it is desirable on the one hand to provide an operating or driving strategy that is optimal in terms of consumption and on the other hand to provide an operating or driving strategy that is optimal in terms of acceleration for the vehicle, in particular when accelerating and braking the vehicle. As a consequence, an optimized energy demand and an optimized traction would be ensured in the case of a long serviceable life of the vehicle and the tires of said vehicle.
There is therefore desirable to operate a vehicle in an efficient manner with an optimal consumption and optimal acceleration. In particular, it is desirable to provide a method and a device with which it is rendered possible to distribute a predetermined drive force or drive torque, in particular a predetermined torque, between the multiple drive wheels or drive axles so that an optimal transmission of force is ensured from the vehicle to the ground (road). Various methods for controlling vehicles for this purpose are known from the prior art.
The document DE 10 2011 001 994 A1 discloses a method for operating a hybrid vehicle having multiple driven axles. The known vehicle comprises a first drive axle that is driven in an electrical manner by a first electric motor and a second drive axle that is driven in an electrical manner by a second electric motor and/or an internal combustion engine. In the case of the known method, during a driving cycle of the vehicle, the driving performance and/or a variable of the vehicle that represents the driving performance is determined. An operating strategy is then determined from this variable for the next, new driving cycle of the vehicle on the basis of the driving performance or the variable of the preceding driving cycle, said variable representing the driving performance.
The document DE 100 49 567 A1 describes a control device for controlling an all-wheel drive motor vehicle. The known motor vehicle comprises a first drive source for driving a first pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels, and also a second drive source for driving another pair of front and rear wheels. It is possible with the known method or known vehicle control device to provide a front drive force to drive the front wheels and a rear drive force to drive the rear wheels.
The publication DE 100 49 514 B4 also describes a vehicle regulating device for controlling a hybrid vehicle. The hybrid vehicle comprises a first drive source and a second drive source and also a force transmission system having a gear mechanism and a planetary gear.
The document DE 196 02 170 A1 relates to a method for determining road conditions by means of a brake pressure regulating method. The document EP 2 432 670 B1 also relates to a method for controlling a braking system of a vehicle, wherein the vehicle comprises a motor, a service brake and a holding brake. The two above-mentioned documents describe in each case in an exemplary manner a method for determining a slip for a vehicle.